secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoranos Kungfu
A very interesting fellow to say the least. His primary focus on SL being the FPS (First Person Shooter) community, most notably the SLMC (Second Life Military Community). He like most people plays Secondlife for fun. This is his story. Beginnings He started off frequenting a Hud Life combat area known as Armory Extreme. A once major combat area apart of the company/sim known as Armory Island. A weapon super center at the time, which was back in 2007. It was here he first learned about the FPS Second Life Combat scene as well as how to use second life. He also began learning how to fight, although HUD life combat is far different than the one hit one kill Military style of combat. After Armory Extreme fell through on an owner's whim, he moved to another widely known combat sim known as Pure Combat. Making new friendships that would last a long time until time passed and their true natures truly showed. He learned the ways of Second Life from the people there as well, broadening his horizons and skills. He earned a reputation as a formidable combatant there and once that sim too fell through on financial issues in the summer of 2009, he followed a friend of his, Geodan Price, to a Second Life Military called Silver Hawk. From there the next part of the story continues. Second Life Military Career His first Military service was in the Silver Hawks. Led at the time by Fay Franzos and Corwin Lockjaw. Here he became a truly formidable combatant. Spending long shifts online defending against enemy attacks and raiding enemy forces. He attained for himself a reputation of speaking his mind and being deadly on the battlefield. He made many enemies while in the service of the Silver Hawks as well as a few allies that would remain to this day friendly toward him. Although he attained a rank of NCO, over time troubles arose and inhouse bullshit forced him to leave. He grew tired of giving his all to push the military to keep it alive while it was in dire straits and getting no thanks. Quite the opposite. Friends turned against him, showing their true natures and turning their backs on him. Instead of staying where his input wasn't valued, he decides to leave in february of 2010. He joins another military in the fall of that same year known as the IX Legion, led by Finn Ronas. itself on the verge of collapse with a minor amount of personnel. He takes up the mantle of Officer and brings in people, inciting a major recruiting drive. Once again pushing to get the military back onto it's feet and running. For a time it was successful.... for a time at least. After aproximately 5-6 months the owner of the military decides to give up and return to Gor. Unable to pay for the land tiers the group dissolved. Himself the owner of the IX Legion due to the leaders abdication. From here he goes into Retirement. At least for now..... Retirement During his retirement from the winter of 2010 into the year 2011. He spent alot of time attacking militaries as a "lonewolf". He even founded a group called the "Mercenaries Incorporated". A combat group based on the ideals of a lack of drama and politics, and focus on SL Combat. wether through lone action or group assaults on militaries. Even so far as to be hired for other militaries to do their dirty work. He even went as far as to attain a flag in the New Jessie Flag System for his group. As the group winds down due to his lack of presence by the demand of his Real Life Job. He pumps it up by getting them jobs for pay. Which leads to the next part of the story. Serving one more time! In the early fall of 2011. He became a mercenary for the group known as the Remnant State. A Militia-like military group located in Rose Petal Island, led by none other than the illustrious Van Valeeva. The theme of this military is that of a wartorn outcropping located on unknown shores. Where battle hardened militia fight for their supplies and land against invading forces. He came there as a mercenary, working to rally the group and bring them to new heights. After some time he foregoes his status and paycheck of being a mercenary. He attains the rank of Major, becoming the 3ic of the Remnant Militia, taking on responsibilities and duties of his rank. After a period of 2 months, he steps down due to political and personal issues. He now moves on to bigger and better things. Moving on to the Roleplay Scene In early February of 2012, he joins a Bleach Role Play Sim known as Chronicles of the Soul. Endures drama and one horrendous 8 month relationship, tries other roleplays, gives Bloodlines another try and just goes on derping around and having fun, creating a circle of friends and SL family